Johnathan Platz
Pre-Imperium Johnathan T. Platz was born on the planet of Nar Shadda to unknown parents in 22 BBY, 10 years before the battle of Naboo. As a child, he ran into sith lord Darth Maul while the sith was gathering information on an auction being held by Xev Xrexu An incident that would amaze him after he learned who Maul was sometime later. John, preferring to be called Platz, would go on to be a Tie Wing commander on ISD Undead, while on board the Undead Platz would meet a fellow, female, pilot Maria Twanie who he would go on to marry, unfortunatly his wife would defect to the rebels alliance and now serves as a pilot in the new republic fleet. After the Undead was severely damaged he would be temporally reassined to ISD Geetsly while serving onboard the Geetsly he was made Commander of the Imperial Commando team Galaax due to his skill. When the Undead was destroyed in a rebel attack he was made an engineer aboard the ISD Zepher. He would participate in the battle of Endor where he would steal a TIE and attempt to Kill Wedge Antilles, His fighter would be damaged by the Mellinmum Falcon and he would crash on Endor. He would be rescued by troopers from the ISD Hive a few weeks later after his Distress signal was recieved. The New Imperium In the New Imperium Platz serves aboard the ISD Hive he suffers from insomnia as he has stated that he occasionally wakes up screaming or crying. He also refuses to get attached to anyone due to his wife leaving him to join the rebellion, although officially the two are still married. Platz was initially a mere stormtrooper but was given the Position of Colonel in the 442nd Defence Corps by His former second in command OddBall. After OddBall stepped down from the Comand position Platz you become 442nd commander, However, he still wishes he could be a Imperial Commando again. The NarShadda Incident While on Shore leave with Medic Corps BIO Squad Leader "Smoke", and 991st Commander "Lobster". Platz met up with his old Friend Hans Jessups from childhood. He also returned to his old appartment, which caused Smoke to brag about his more fortunate upbringing. However the apartment would become a safehouse when an unknown creature from the sewers attacked the area they where in. Platz and Hans elected to remain in his apartment for some time after discovering they could effectivly harm the creature whenever it tried to get to them if the bared all but the very bottom of each door. During the attack Platz is quoted to have said "Sure enough the day i came back to this hell hole some creature tries to eat us, Wonderful". Platz ultimately missed the shuttle home but he ended up stealing a ship and returned to the ISD Hive uninjured. Relationships OddBall Platz's Former Second in Command from his days as an Imperial Commando Steven Platz Steven Platz is a deceased clone trooper John met while serving aboard the ISD Geetsly. The two share a last name as John stated he considered the clone a brother. Steve Died serving aboard the First Death Star. Maria Twanie Maria is Platz's wife, on many occasions she has tried to reach out to him to convince him to join the New Republic however after she was discovered the Imperium has continued to monitor his communications in order to stop her from reacching him. Thus he believes he has been forgotten. John Platz II John Platz II (or JR) is Platz's son. Although he has no idea this son exists as he was born shortly after his wife defected. Hans Jessups Hans is platz's Friend from Narshadda whom was also present at the Nar Shadda incident.